


Little Dameron

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Jedi, Love, No Smut, Padawan, Pessika, Pilots, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance, Ship, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Training, X-Wing, anti reylo, force sensitive, smut implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Shara Hope Dameron was born at 0200, screaming into the night, she was 7 pounds 8 ounces and had chocolate Brown eyes, with little tuffs of dark brown hair. Shara was also born in the middle of a war, she wasn't meant to be born like this, but let's just say she wasn't planned. When Poe and Jessika found out Jess was pregnant, they knew that their baby would always be in dangerous situation as long as they stayed with the Resistance, so the only choice was to get away. But even though there was such a terrible war, Poe and Jess still decided to keep their baby girl.Shara Dameron was the best mistake they ever made.





	1. Prologue/Cast List

Shara Hope Dameron was born at 0200, screaming into the night, she was 7 pounds 8 ounces and had chocolate Brown eyes, with little tuffs of dark brown hair. Shara was also born in the middle of a war, she wasn't meant to be born like this, but let's just say she wasn't planned. When Poe and Jessika found out Jess was pregnant, they knew that their baby would always be in dangerous situation as long as they stayed with the Resistance, so the only choice was to get away. But even though there was such a terrible war, Poe and Jess still decided to keep their baby girl.

Shara Dameron was the best mistake they ever made.

 

 

 

 

_**CAST LIST** _

 

_**Hailee Steinfeld as Shara Dameron** _

 

_**Bailee Madison as Hope Dameron** _

 

_**Jessica Henwick as Jessika Pava** _

 

_**Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron** _

 

_**Asa Butterfield as Blaze Gunner** _


	2. Year One

Today was Shara's first birthday party, and her first time meeting the Resistance, along with her baby new 'cousin'.

"Hi, my little hope," Poe Said, picking up Shara. "Today is your birthday, and you also get to see Rinna, your new cousin." Shara gurgled a little laugh, making Poe smile. 

"Poe, we are about to land, do you have Shara?" Jess asked, Poe brought their daughter over to her to show Jess he had Shara.

Poe looked at his now one year old baby girl, and grinned. Shara began to close her small eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

___________________

Once they landed, A few Resistance members came on to Poe and Jess's ship, just to make sure it was actually them, and They were so happy to see everyone again. 

"Jess!" Karé called, She looked over at her friend who was waving at her, Jessika immediately ran to her friend, embarrassing Karé.

"Oh my force I missed you! How's being a mom?!" Karé asked. 

"I missed you too! And being a mom is great, tiring, but great." 

"Where is Shara anyways?"

"Poe has her," Jess pointed to her husband, who was rocking their daughter back and forth. "I asked him to take care of her because she kept me up all night, and Poe was getting supplies." Karé mouthed an "Oh" 

Poe walked over to them and smiled, Shara started fidgeting in his arms, obviously wanted to be let down. Shara had just learned to walk, kind of, she could walk as long as long as someone had a hold of her hands.

"Aww! She's adorable!" Karé began to fangirl over Shara, but once she saw Her walk, she almost couldn't handle it. She stumbled a bit, but never fell, but her attention soon turned to someone else. 

Shara had never met Rey or Finn, especially not Rinna, since she was only born 2 months ago, but somehow, she recognized them. 

"Jess! Poe!" Finn yelled, jogging over. He almost didn't notice little Shara standing Before him, but of course, she reached up her hands as if she wanted him to hold her, Finn bent down to her Level.

"Hi Shara." She giggled and put her hands up again, obviously wanted to be picked up. So he did and everyone smiled.

"Did good Dameron." Poe laughed at his comment, and walked over to his friend.

"So, how is Rey?" He asked.

"Great, she's putting Rinna to sleep right now." As if right on cue, Rey walked into their ship, looking pretty tired.

"Hi." She said, yawning.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked.

"Yup," Rey yawned again. "Fine, oh is this Shara?" Rey looked at Finn, who was still holding her.

"Yeah, do you want to hold her?" Jess offered.

"I'd love to, but I can't, I'm afraid I might drop her, I'm so tired, Rinna kept me up all night."

"Same with Shara, but you will get used to it, eventually." She reassured. 

"Now let's get ready for Shara's birthday party."

______________________

Once the party was over, Jess and Poe got ready to go back Yavin 4, they all said their good byes, and made sure to meet Rinna. Shara was sitting with her Auntie Karé, and she was reluctant to let her go, but eventually Karé gave her back to Jess. Shara gave everyone and adorable wave, and then she surprised everyone.

"Bye-Bye Webels." At that point everyone just said "Awww." That was her first word, well, first sentence.

"Happy birthday our little hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked this Update, I wanted to write what happened at the party, but I got lazy. Plz Leave a like and some feedback 


	3. Year two

Damn, Shara was growing up fast. One more year felt like a week **_( yeah, wonder why it's like that???)_** Shara turned two a few weeks ago, she didn't have much of a party, just some cake and her parents singing Happy birthday. She knew how to walk without falling so much, and she could say full sentences, but all Shara asked for was a baby sister.

"Momma!" She called, running into Jessika's arms.

"Hello my little Rebel, how are you?"

"I'm good momma! Dadda said he would teach me to fly!" At that moment Jess's eyes widened, she looked terrified. She set Shara down and ran outside

"Poe!" Jess screamed and saw her husband fixing his X-Wing and now looking scared.

"Uh... Yes my wonderful wife, who I love very dearly, and would never intentionally offend." He grinned, while Jess grimaced.

"Did you tell Shara you were going to teach her how to fly? Poe! She's two!"

"Well, not now, when she is older. Like maybe nine, just like us."

"You better tell her that, she thinks your going to train her now." Poe sighed and put down his tools, then began to walk inside.

___________________

After Shara was asleep, Poe and Jess watched her in her crib.

"How did she react to the no training thing?" Jess whispered

"Not good, she said she would learn herself. Then she tripped over a pillow and I laughed, making her a little more mad than she already was." Jessika giggled and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Poe asked.

"No, it's just, Shara has been asking for a sibling ever since she knew what a sibling was. Now I'm thinking one more baby would be just perfect."

"You wanna get started on that?" Poe smirked. Jess looked at him and smiled. **_( Not gonna write a smut scene, I swear. But it's gonna lead up to it so....)_** Jess and Poe walked out of Shara's room and went into theirs, locking the door.

_______________

**_7 months later..._ **

Shara climbed up on to her parents bed and sat next to Jess, putting her ear to Jess's large stomach.

"Hi little sista! I'm your big sista!" She yelled.

"We don't know if the baby is a girl yet." Jessika told her.

"When will we find out?"

"When they are born we will find out if you are getting a brother or sister."

"Oh, I hope I get a sista." Jess smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Poe came in a few minutes later, he picked up Shara and spun her around.

"How is my little Rebel?"

"Good daddy, I told the baby to be a girl." Poe laughed and set her down, he walked over to Jess, who was sitting on a rocking chair, and gave her a kiss too.

"And how is my wife?"

"Extremely tired and bored." Jess said as she closed her eyes for a moment, Poe sighed and Shara got off of the bed and clung to her father's leg.

"Dadda? I'm tired, I wanna nap." Shara asked, rubbing her eyes. Poe picked her up again and left the room, leaving Jess to her thoughts.

"Night little Rebel."

"Night Papa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems more focused on Poe and jess RN, but thats bc Shara is so young and doesn't have much going on. Once she gets to like 5 or 6, it will be a bit more her. Ik I said once a week update but I finished early and since I got such good feed back I thought why not post early (this probably means no update on Monday, sry)
> 
> ~Real_Nola_LaRue


	4. Year three

Shara didn't know that having a baby sister meant hearing crying all night and most of the day. _**(I have no siblings so I think this is how stuff works)**_   The entire Dameron Family was so tired, Hope Dameron was the cause of this. Some nights were better than others, sometimes they got three hours of sleep instead of one.

"Mama, when I said I wanted a sista I didn't know this was part of the deal." Shara said, rubbing her eyes right before her head smacked on the table from falling asleep.

"Ow!" She cried.

"I'm sorry Shara, but you went through the same thing, she will stop crying so much soon, for now I need you to change your clothes." Jess told her.

"Why?"

"We are going somewhere."

"Ooh! Where?"

"It's a surprise, now go get ready." Shara shot up out of her seat and ran into her room.

__________________

Once Shara came out of her room, wearing her orange and gray dress. It had grey vines and flowers, which made the bright orange pop.This was her favorite and most formal dress, she loved it. Jess pulled her hair into a tight high ponytail, then fixed her own hair.

"Where is papa?" Shara asked.

"He is at the place we are going, he went there last night." Shara mouthed an "Oh."

"I'm going to get Hope, I'll be right back." Jess got up and went into Hope and Shara's shared room. Hope whimpered as Jess picked her up and wrapped another blanket around her.

"Mama I'm ready." Shara began to walk outside to their ship. It wasn't an X-Wing, like Jessika and Poe were used to, but having a daughter and planning for more kids in the future meant getting a bigger ship.

"Okay, I'm coming." Jess went outside and took her older daughter's hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Mama!" They entered the ship and Jess began take off.

_________________

Hope finally fell asleep on the ship, and so did Shara, I guess the ride calmed them.

"Novio, wake up, we are here."

"No mama I'm tired."

"You won't be tired when I tell you where we are." Jess said in a song voice. Shara shot up and looked at her.

"Where?!"

"You will have to look outside." Shara rolled her eyes as she got up and walked down the ramp. She saw a base, the Resistance Base to be exact.

"Wow!" Shara yelled as she ran into base.

"Shara wait- who am I kidding, she will know her way around." Jess went back into the ship to get Hope up.

________________

Shara ran around base like she owned it, even some of the Resistance members noticed her and gave her a smile. Before she could go anywhere else, her name was called.

"Shara!" Poe called. The three year old looked around for her father, and once she saw him, she ran into his arms.

"Papa!" She cried. She gave him the tightest hug she could, even though they hadn't seen each other in only a day and a half, it felt like a year to her.

"Papa I missed you."

"I was only gone a day. What are you doing here?"

"Mama took me and Hope."

"We thought we could surprise you." Jess said, walking up behind them, holding Hope on her hip. Poe went to give her a hug, he tried to be careful with their baby.

"Plus, Shara hasn't been here in awhile and it's Hope's first time here, so I thought why not." Jess smiled.

"I'm happy you are here. I think Shara knows here way around." They both looked down only to notice Shara had walked away.

"Shara?! Shara!" They called.

"AHHH!" The moment they heard a high pitched scream, Poe and Jess ran.

What they saw wasn't as bad as they thought. It was Kylo Ren? But without a mask.

"You! You are the bad man! You hurt my papa!" Kylo was stunned, he looked at her.

"Shara! What are you doing!" Poe yelled.

"Isn't this Kylo Ren!"

"I-I'm not like that anymore... Wait. You have a daughter?" He asked.

"Shara, how do you know him. And don't worry, he isn't Kylo Ren."

"I can just sense it. I'm not sure why."

"Sense it?"

"Yeah. And I saw that Kylo Ren did bad things to you Papa. I thought it was him."

"I'm sorry I have to go." And with that the former Kylo Ren walked off in the other direction.

"Papa? He won't hurt us right?"

"No, he won't. I promise. Now that this is over, how about we walk around base more."

"I'd love to papa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novio means Sweetheart in Spanish
> 
> ~Real_Nola LaRue


	5. Year Four

Shara found out she was Force sensitive while on base last year, so the Damerons were offered by Rey to train Shara, but they declined, she wanted to be a pilot. They also stayed on base, which Poe and Jess were reluctant to stay due the occasional attack from the First Order. There was only on problem, and it wasn't the First Order. It was Blaze Gunner, a boy who was Close to Shara's age, also training to be a pilot. He had sky blue eyes, brown hair and light skin.

And Shara had a crush on him.

_________________

"Shara? Are you paying atten- Oh." Jessika was trying to tell Shara how to hotwire an X-Wing, but she wasn't even looking Jess's way, she was just staring at Blaze, who was next to her. Blaze looked over at Shara and smiled. 

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, I'm blaze." He put out his hand for Shara to shake, she immediately took it and grinned like an Idiot.

"I'm Shara. Your cute." Shara obviously had the Dameron confidence, and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Thanks, your cute too." And Poe painstakingly walked in at this moment, he wanted to grab Shara's hand and tell her to stay away, but he knew Jess would yell at him for this.

"Jess, can I speak to you for a moment." Poe whispered, and Jess grinned at him, knowing what he was going to say.

"Did Blaze just tell our daughter she is cute?"

"Yes he did, but right after Shara called him cute first. I find it Adorable, and so should you. It's not like that are going to get married, they are four, just let her have a small crush. Now can you please check up on Hope like I asked." She kissed his cheek and went back into the room with Blaze and Shara, who were now in a conversation about Rebel hero's and Pilots.

"What about Luke Skywalker?" Blaze asked.

"What about him?"

"There's a rumour you've met him, Is it true?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to train as a Padawan, but I like it here much better." His eyes widened, he looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Your force sensitive?" He whispered.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to say. I trust you." She whispered back.

"I'm glad I've gained your trust." Blaze grinned. Jess loved that she had a friend outside of the family, technically Rinna was Family- In a weird way- But Blaze was different.

"Okay you two, let's get back to training." They stopped talking and looked over at Jess, and she began teaching again.

____________________

"Blaze?" Shara asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Of course."

"Once upon a time, before I was born, there was two kids, Blue-Three, and Black-Leader. They were friends at first, but began to fall in love. Then they got separated for years, but when they saw each other again, they knew they were meant to be. Do you think that will be us?"

"Maybe one day." Shara smiled at him, then she heard her father calling her name.

"I have to go, goodnight Blaze." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Until tomorrow." Shara blushed and ran back to base.

"Papa? Where is mama?"

"She is with Hope, is there something you want to tell her?"

"I think I'm in love." It was as if time stopped for Poe, his little girl couldn't be I love! She was four! 

"Wh-what?" Jess walked out of the room and saw Poe looking totally awe-stricken.

"Mama! I love Blaze!" Jessika burst out laughing, she now knew what Poe looked so upset about.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just something your papa asked me about earlier."

And Poe stood there for five minutes, wondering if he should keep Shara away from Blaze or kill him.

Either way, he knew he couldn't let a boy near his daughter.

This was gonna suck.


	6. Year Five

_No. It cant be_ _mom and dad can't be gone, they just can't be!_

"Shara! Wake up! Your having a nightmare!" Jess screamed at her daughter. She was yelling 'No!' which woke everyone else up. Her Dark chocolate brown hair was stuck to her forehead from sweat, and her Pajamas clung to her skin.

"Mama!" She cried, holding her mother close.

"My dreams are getting worse. I don't know how to stop them." Shara cried into her mother's hair. Poe walked over to his wife and daughter and frowned, he hated seeing Shara this way, he hated seeing either of his daughters this way.

"Poe, I think we need to tell her." Jess whispered as Shara continued to weep.

" _Novio_ _,_ remember when auntie Rey asked to train you as a Jedi?"

"Yes, Papa. Why?"

"I know you want to train as a pilot, but you've been having a lot of nightmares lately, and it might be best to train with her. So she can help with the dreams." Shara pouted and looked over at Poe.

"Do I have to?"

"No, it's your choice, but it could help. Try to go back to bed, _te_ _amo_ _."_ Poe kissed her forehead and walked out along with Jess.

"Papa? What's wrong with Shara?" Hope asked, rubbing her eyes. Shara had recently asked for her room back because she is apparently 'A big girl now'. Hope was two and a half now, and was still in a crib, so she stayed in Poe and Jessika's room.

"Just another nightmare, it's alright. Let's get you back to bed." Jess picked her up and took Hope back to their room.

________________

"I don't understand, you want me to wipe parts of Shara's mind?" Rey asked. Jess requested that the dreams be removed from her memories. If Shara didn't want to train, Jess felt this was the only way to help.

"Yes, you know she's been having nightmares lately, she doesn't want to train so I need you to get rid of the memories."

"I can't, it doesn't work like that, she will still get the nightmares. Plus, it hurts to remove thoughts, and she's so young she could even die from the pain."

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry." Rey put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's alright, Rinna is going through something similar. Tell Shara that her visions will go away, because they will eventually."

"Thank you." Jess walked into the hanger and saw Shara, Hope, Rinna and Blaze in a circle talking to each other. It was hard to hear what they were saying though.

"It's alright Shara, we're here for you." Rinna said, giving her friend a hug. The others joined the hug as Shara continued to cry.

"Thank you." Jess smiled. She was glad her daughter had good friends who were always there for her.

"Hey Jess, can you help me, my Droid broke." Snap asked. She nodded and walked back into base.

_______________

The kids spent most of the day talking. Mostly about Shara's nightmares and who could do this trick with the force. By the time they were called back in, they had shared all of their secrets. Shara held her little sister's hand as they looked for their parents.

_____________

Shara had a nightmare every night, she always saw something different. Like Hope being tourtured, or her parents being killed. But she learned to hide them from her family and friends, she told them she didn't have the dreams anymore. Shara was to scared if she told Jess and Poe what was going on they would make her train to be a Jedi, and she didn't want that.

The life of a five year old for Shara Dameron.

_**I'm kriffing scared for tonight's episode of star wars Rebels. I just hope Ezra Doesn't die.** _

_**~Real_Nola_LaRue** _


	7. Year Six

Shara knew Blaze was the grandson of a famous Rebel pilot and Jedi. She never knew his father was Jacen Syndulla, who was a friend of Poe's as a kid.

"Did you ever meet your grandparents?" Shara asked Blaze.

"I've met my Grandma, I haven't exactly met my Grandpa though." Blaze responded, his voice becoming higher as he spoke.

"Not exactly?"

"He died before my dad was born. But I've seen him, As a ghost." Shara looked surprised. She also didn't know there was actual ghosts.

"Do you think I could see _my_ grandparents?!" Shara asked excitedly.

"Were they force sensitive?"

"No."

"Then probably not, it only works for force users. Sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder as she put her head down.

"Oh ok." She sighed.

_______________

Blaze and Shara continued talking for awhile, they told each other stories of their parents. This made Shara distracted from her nightmares, when she talked to her friends it sometimes even kept her nightmares from coming at night. Poe had walked in on them talking at one point, he still didn't like that his little girl was talking to him, but when Shara requested he tell stories about himself and Jacen, he couldn't resist.

"How did you meet my dad?" Blaze asked, his blue eyes wide.

"I'm pretty sure it was your grandmother and my mother who introduced us. We didn't exactly like each other at first. I told him he wasn't part Twi'lek and he decided it was a good idea to show his teeth."

"Why his teeth?" Shara questioned.

"Twi'leks have sharp teeth, most of them do. He actually bit me." The two kids tried to contain their laughter but failed.

"Even though we weren't exactly the best of friends as kids, he and I became better friends when we were older. Pretty good Pilot too." Blaze smiled. His family were all pilots, so he wanted to be one. Blaze was also like Shara since he had the force- Wasn't as strong with it- but chose to be a X-Wing pilot instead. He was glad to do so since he got to meet Shara.

"What about _abuela_?" Shara said. Still grinning.

"She was just like you. An amazing pilot, and Brave. So was your grandmother Blaze." They Both beamed with pride. Poe was so happy that Shara wanted to know about his mother. There was many more stories he could tell her, but he didn't push it. Shara and Blaze began talking to each other again, they were now fighting over who had a more 'Badass' grandmother - So far Blaze was winning but Shara wouldn't let that happen.

Jessika showed up about five minutes into the argument and told the kids it was time for their flight simulator session. They got up and went into the class room, _**( Yeah, some more kids showed up and wanted to learn about flying so the resistance decided to give Jess a small room to teach kids in. When Jess is sick, Poe is the substitute)**_ and began training.

________________

After class, Shara went back to her room to see BB-8 babysitting Hope. _**(Just realized I've forgotten bb the entire time**_ _)_ BB was showing her a Holo-Vid of some little kids show _**(Imagine Dora the explorer, in space)**_ while Her little sister smiled happily. Shara was still really young, but she definitely grew out of those shows fast. _"¡Es hora de encontrar a todos los Jedi! Tal vez veamos un Maestro!"_ The main character said in Galactic Spana. _**(Yes, I did make up a stars wars Spanish)**_ Shara walked to her bed and looked at her Data-pad. There wasn't much she could do on it. All of the Holo-net was blocked to her, and so was any web-cast, so all she could do was play a few games on it.

About thirty minutes went by before the Dameron Daughters decided to go off of their electronics. Shara began to feel a headache as well.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked, noticing her older sister's pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She tried to get out of bed, Before she could walk anywhere, Shara felt dizzy, and fainted.

"Shara! Mama! Papa!" Hope Screamed, running to her side. Their parents, along with Blaze and Rey ran into the room and saw Shara unconscious.

" _Ay dios mio!_ " Poe yelled and ran to pick up Shara.

______________

While at the Med-bay Hope, Blaze, Poe and Jessika were asked if they had noticed anything wrong with her behavior today. Nothing seemed off until the last minute. Shara was in critical condition now, for unknown reasons. They waited for hours to see if she would wake up, or even move. But nothing. She was still, barely moving or breathing. It was thought she had a seizure, but this wasn't emotion related or anything she had happen to her before. Although it wasn't medically explained, Rey could sense that this had something to do with the force. This wouldn't be the last time something like this happened to Shara.


	8. Year seven

Over the last Year, Shara had fainted five times, and two of those times were fatal. Jess and Poe decided Shara had to train as a Padawan so she could learn to control all this. No seven year old should go through the pain she is going through. Now, Shara had little to no time to train as a pilot, talk to Blaze or even spend time with Hope. Rey tried her best to make sure she had sometime to be with her friends and family, but every time she had a day, or even a few hours off, Shara's night was full of terrifing nightmares and visions. Today was another day of training that invloved meditation and silence, this was her least favorite training.

"Find peace Padawan." Rey said with a calm Voice.

"I'm trying master Skywalker." Shara closed her eyes and reached out with the force. She saw something, but it wasn't what she expected.

_"You still love me right?" A young voice said._

_"Always."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Don't you love me Shara?" A male voice spoke._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"He's beautiful." Her own voice said._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Shara!" Rey yelled.

"I'm sorry master, I saw something different."

"No it's alright, but you've been out for five minutes. You passed out after you began meditation." She explained.

"Oh." That's all Shara could say. What she heard wasn't bad, but something felt off about it. She went back to meditating, this time she saw nothing.

_________________

Shara spent the rest of her day Wondering about what her vision meant. The first scene seemed to be with herself and maybe Hope. The second sounded like Blaze, but it also sounded unfamiliar to her as well. The last one she couldn't fingure out.

"Auntie Rey?" When Shara wasn't Training, she preferred to call Rey her auntie instead of 'Master Skywalker'.

"Yes?" Rey responded, looking up from her work.

"Do force visions happen when your not asleep?"

"No, they can happen at random times. Why? Did you see something when you zoned out?"

"No," Shara Lied. She didn't want Rey or her family to know. "I saw nothing, just wanted to know. Just in case."

That like was a big mistake.

_**So sorry for the short chapter, I got so kriffing lazy.** _

_**-Real_Nola_LaRue** _


	9. Year Eight

The pain of the visions haunted Shara for years. She got used to them so at night she didn't scream or cry. Her parents  thought she was alright. Shara only spoke about it to Hope, and the youngest Dameron swore she wouldn't tell anyone. On the bright side She got her first Lightsaber, it was Blue. Rey taught her to use it and how it connects to her.

Recently there had been an attack on a near by system, and many families found their way to The Resistance Base. Well, not exactly base, They went to the planet and the Resistance took them in. Lots of kids came, and the Rebel kids quickly made Friends. The new kid's names were Ajax Bendal, Aurora Diaz and Nixon and Nicholette Orián. ** _(I can and will accidentally forget all of them eventually, bc I can't remember this along with school stuff)_** Zeke and Aurora were both 15, Ajax was 13, Nixon and Nicholette are twins and are 18. Ajax's Parents were once part if the Rebellion, their names are Reybel Jarrus and Antius Bendal. _**(**_ _ **[lothcatwillow](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lothcatwillow)**_ _ **'s OCs, and I ship them alot)**_ So it turns out, Blaze and Ajax are cousins. Both Shara and Hope got extremely confused. ** _(I will explain at the end of the chapter)_** Ajax started flirting with Shara, but she quickly walked away once he started saying "Hello There." In a weird voice. And for some reason, Reybel had brought alot of Apple juice.

"Hi!" Hope said when she saw Reybel and Antius.

"Hello, what's your name?" Antius asked.

"I'm Hope, Hope Dameron. That's my big sister, Shara." The six year old pointed to her older sister who was talking to Blaze. "That's my mama and papa over there." She moved her hand and pointed to Poe and Jess, they were talking to some of the other kids' parents.

"It's nice to meet you Hope. I'm Antius, and this is my wife Reybel. I think you have met our son, Ajax." Hope nodded in agreement. Ajax already talked to her, he seemed nice. Hope was told that Reybel was the older sister of Jacen Syndulla, who is Blaze's father. That made more sense. The young Rebels introduced themselves to the new recruits, they told them how the Resistance worked and what they would have to do. Even though Reybel was a senator, she still knew how to use the force and agreed to help train Rinna and Shara. Antius also agreed.

After awhile, everyone was settled in. It was late, but the Children decided to stay up. Hope and Shara chased each other around, Blaze and Ajax caught up with each other Nixon and Nicholette just sat quietly.

"Can't catch me!" Hope called. She spun around a table while Shara held her hand out to tap her little sister. When Hope turned another corner, she tripped and Shara could hear the sound of her ankle break.

"AHHH!" Hope screamed and all attention went to her.

"Hope!" Shara bent down and looked at her leg, the ankle bone looked out of place. She placed her hand on the fractured bone. Hope looked up at her and groaned, but then she looked surprised.

"Shara... It doesn't hurt anymore." Everyone looked astonished, how could a recently broken bone not hurt?

"What... What do you mean?"

"It doesn't hurt. It feels fine. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Shara took her hand off her sister's ankle, the bone looked in place again. The parents had ran in and saw the kids all staring at Hope, who was on the ground.

"What Happened!" Jess ran over to her daughters' side.

"She tripped, and I think she broke her ankle. But I put my hand on her ankle and she said it didn't hurt. Mama I don't know what happened!" She cried. Reybel looked at Antius and Rey. They knew what she did.

"Shara, do you know what a force healer is?" Reybel asked.

"No." Shara replied, sniffling.

"It's a force user who has the power to heal someone. Your sister was hurt, and when you put your hand on her ankle, it healed it. You are a force healer, like Antius is." Shara looked at her hands. She started breathing rapidly, then the her sight went dark.

______________

_"Don't you dare leave me. Please!"_

_~_

_"What's wrong with-"_

_~_

_"I'm fine, it's alright. I'll be okay."_

~

Shara woke up in the Resistance Med-bay, the only people in the room was her parents. Jess was holding Poe's hand and looking down.

"Mama! Papa!" They looked up and embraced her in a hug.

"Did I pass out again?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like the last times. I think you were scared about your powers. I'm just glad you're alright, _Mija._ " Poe Said.

"Is Hope okay?"

"Yes, she was checked out. The doctor said her ankle is fine." Shara looked at her hands once more.

"So I really can heal people? Like what Reybel said?"

"Yeah, but the doctor noticed you were unconscious for longer than you should have for just fainting. Antius said it had something to do with healing Hope. It would drain your energy." Jess held her hand.

"He said not to do it again until your older. You're so young it will drain you easily."

"I'm sorry papa."

"It's alright, you didn't know you could do it. I just wanted to help." She began to tear up again, Jess and Poe looked at each other.

"What matters is that you are both alright. I love you, and Don't worry you have others to help you." Poe kissed her forehead and they just sat there for awhile, not saying anything. They just sat in silence (TØP fans will get this)


	10. Year nine

It was now Shara's ninth birthday, and she was promised she could go on a mission when she turned nine.

It was 0500, Shara crept into her parents' room to wake them up so she could help her get ready for the Mission. She climbed on to the bed and tapped Jess's shoulder. Jess opened her eyes slightly to see Shara's huge grin.

"Shara, _querido_ , what are you doing up?" Jess asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's my birthday! You told me I could go on a mission. Let's get ready."

"The Mission Isn't until tonight. Happy birthday, but I need you to get your rest." Jess pressed a kiss to get forehead. Shara sighed and went back to her room. They moved back to their Home on Yavin 4, they still visited Base but decided it was too risky. The First order could find them and use the Dameron kids against them. Shara learned to use her Lightsaber, and Antius taught her to control her healing abilities so she wouldn't accidentally do it again.

Now it was finally 0700, the time the Damerons usually woke up. Shara was the first up, she got her clothes on and fixed her long, black, Curly hair up into a high ponytail. She then ran into Hope's room to wake her up.

"Hope, wake up." She shook her shoulder and Hope slowly woke up.

"Happy birthday sis." She told her groggily.

"C'mon, let's go train! We need to get ready for the mission." Hope shot open her eyes and got out of bed. The youngest Dameron ran to her closet to grab her training suit. Both Shara and Hope had Orange jumpsuits with a rebel symbol on the bottom right pant leg.

After about twenty minutes, Shara and Hope were done getting ready. They ran to the living room to eat, but they only grabbed a piece of Blue milk cheese, then they ran outside.

"Woah, woah. You two aren't going outside today." The girls stopped and turned around to their Mother's voice.

"But why?" Shara whined.

"The First Order has been spotted in this system, If they come here, I need you both inside."

"Okay." The sisters said at the same time. They sat back down and slowly reached for a piece of bread.

"We can still go on the mission. Right?" Shara questioned.

"We promised you a mission and a mission you will get." Jessika reassured.

"Yes." Shara whispered and pumped her fist in the air.

___________________

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Hope asked. They were going to sneak out for a quick training run.

"The First Order isn't going to find us on a run."

"I'm not talking about the First Order I'm talking about mom and dad." Shara laughed and put a hand on her sister's back.

"They won't. Promise." They snuck outside and looked for the path they usually raced one. Yavin had alot of paths, but it was easy to get lost since almost everywhere you looked- besides their home- looked the same. Once they reached the path-way the sisters began running.

"Ready... Set... Go!" They sprinted off into the wild, not knowing of the dangers that lied ahead.

___________________

"Shara! Hope!" Poe yelled.

"Poe! They aren't in their rooms. They aren't in the back. I can't find them. What if they went outside." Jess started to cry. Shara and Hope never ran off, and they knew especially not to when the First Order was close.

"It's okay. We will find them. Promise."

______________

"I... Beat... You." Hope said, out of breath.

"Yeah... Yeah... Let's go... Back." The young Damerons turned back on the path to walk back home.

"Scan again, there must be someone in this area." Said an unfamiliar voice. The voice sounded like a...

"Stormtroopers!" Shara cried. She grabbed Hope's hand and they ran as fast as they could.

"Hey! Stop!" One trooper yelled. They had speeder bikes. No way could Shara and Hope outrun that.

"Set blasters to stun!" That's it. The Dameron sisters were out of breath. They couldn't run anymore. They looked  back to see at least ten Stormtroopers on Speeder bikes. All of them had a blaster at the ready to stun them.

"We will get out of this. Promise." Then they fell, and the world went black. When they fell, Shara and Hope  were scooped up by the Troops, and every thing but their clothes were taken off of them. Their matching sister necklaces we're ripped off their neck, the boots they had were taken off their feet. Even their hair ties were pulled out of their hair. All of their belongings were thrown to the ground, and the Stormtroopers took off with the girls in First Order custody.

_________________

Jess and Poe ran outside to look for their daughters. They had trackers in the necklace, just in case something like this happened. The device in Jess's hand beeped as long as the tracking devices were on. But the beeping stopped.

"Poe... It... It stopped." Jess stopped running and broke into tears. Her two little girls could be dead for all they know. Poe tried not to let himself cry, but the thought of losing more family was like a punch in the face. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Jessika rubbed her face, and tried to stop the tears.

"We need to find them. I don't care what it takes, we are going to find them." It took strength to say that now. But Jess needed to control her emotions, she had to do it for the sake of her children's lives. Poe looked up at her.

"We will contact the Resistance." Poe suggested. He also needed to control his emotions.

"No, we can't get them involved. If the First Order finds a way to track them back to base, we would have risked more lives than just Shara and Hope's."

"Then how about just a few People."  Jess agreeed. They knew a few people in the Resistance who they would trust their daughters lives with. You would think everyone in the Resistance, but only a select few.

_______________

Shara woke up in a large metal chair, her arms and legs restrained. She tried to move, but nothing worked. She looked up and saw five Stormtroopers standing before her. Two of them moved over and reveal a man with Ginger hair, Pale skin and dull eyes. He had a a black uniform, and the plait on his chest showed he was a General m

"Shara Dameron. Daughter of Commander ( _ **yes, Poe did get ranked back up)**_ Poe Dameron and Lieutenant Jessika Pava. Older Sister to Hope Dameron. Nine year old, today." He said, pacing around the room.

"How do you know me! And where is my Sister!" Shara screamed.

"I am General Hux. Your parents have probably told you about me. Now, you will tell me information about the Resistance. Or else."

"Or else what? Oh, my parents didn't tell me about a 'General Hux' but they did tell me about a 'General Hugs' they said he is 'Pale, kinda pasty-"

"Enough! You will tell me were the Base is ore else we will terminate your Sister!" Shara watched as Hope was dragged into the small room. Her arms were now covered in scars and bruises. The troops set their Blaster to the seven-year-old girl's head. Rage filled Shara from head to toe.

"Let. Her. Go." Her words were almost emotionless, her focus was on something else. The room started to shake, some of the Stormtroopers even fell to the ground.

"Stun her!" Hux ordered. Hope got out of the troopers grasp and went closer to her sister. The restraints broke free on Shara's arms and legs. Shara grabbed Hope's hand and ran out.

"Stop them!" More Stormtroopers noticed the sisters run out and chased them down. They wouldn't stop. Not this time. But the ground began to Shake Again, this time it wasn't Shara's doing.

"Hope! Shara!" A man's voice yelled. Shara knew that voice. It was the father of her best friend. She yanked Hope's arm as they turned a corner to see a tall man with Green hair and teal eyes.

"We need to go! Now!" Jacen yelled. He took Shara's hand and the ran towards a ship. Hope recognized it as a Corellian YT unit, but it definitely wasn't the _Millennium_ _Falcon_. It had drawings of Stromtroopers with a slash over them, and a symbol that looked like the Rebellion symbol, but also looked like some type of bird.

"Is that your Ship!" Hope asked.

"Technically yes!" The ramp to the Ship came down and they ran inside. Hope fell to her knees, Panting. Shara held on to the ladder.

"Are you two alright?" Jacen Asked as he ran to the cockpit.

"Yeah... We're fine. Nothing more than some bruises." Shara was so tired, she almost didn't notice her parents running up to hug her and her sister.

"¡Gracias a la Fuerza! I'm so glad you two are okay." Poe kissed their sweaty forheads. Jess cried as she held onto her daughters.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen." Shara burst into tears as she clung to Jess and Poe.

"It's my fault too! I didn't try to talk you out of it. We both know I'm the sane one." Shara stiffeled a small laugh.

"I don't want to go on anymore missions for awhile if this is what happens." Jess smilled and looked up.

"This doesn't always happen. But you shouldn't go off like that, especially with Hope. This was a terrifing lesson to learn, and I'm sorry you had to experience it." Poe grabbed her hand, and they just sat there for awhile.

_**Word count: 1629 words. My God that is amazing I've never written a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a vote/kudos and feedback** _

_**~Nola_Skywalker** _


	11. Year Ten

"Stop Her!" An officer Called.

"Can't catch me!" Shara yelled back. She deflected blaster fire with her Lightsaber as she ran. She ran right in front of them. She gasped for a moment, but kept herself calm. Shara knew what to do.

"Oh. Looks like you got me." She held out her hands, which were clutched over something. The Officer looked at her with confusion.

"Just kidding!" She threw a paint bomb down and ran. Purple paint covered them. Thanks to Sabine (with a little help from Reybel), everyone on the mission had a few paint bombs. Shara ran off to get back on _The Ghost._ It had been awhile since the first mission incident. Shara and Hope became closer to the "Ghost Family". Ajax was always talking to Hope, sometimes Rinna **_(Totally forgot about her, whoops)_**. Shara guessed Ajax had a crush on her, since he seemed to flirt with her alot. Rinna wasn't interested, at all. But besides that, _The Ghost_ crew decided to stay with The Resistance. It was mostly Blaze's idea since he loved everyone there so much (Especially Shara).

"Everyone Report in." Reybel Ordered.

"Dameron one in." Shara Responded.

"Spector eight in."

"Spector nine in."

"Skywalker one in."

Everyone had a code name now. Dameron one and two were Shara and Hope, Spector nine was Blaze and  Spector seven and Eight are Reybel and Jacen. Rinna was Skywalker one.

"Alright, everyone is here. Let's go." _The Ghost_ took off and they left the planet. Shara looked back at the base from the Gunner position. Herself along with Reybel planted bombs around, so she saw the base blow up. This time, the color choice for the bomb was Pink-ish Purple, so the explosion was a beautiful magenta. Since Sabine was in charge of most of the bombs, she usually added a color to the bombs.

"Shar?" Shara turned around to the sound of her nickname. She saw Blaze standing behind her. His Brown hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat, his Blue eyes were bright and his skin was slightly burned from so much sun exposure on the planet they were last on.

"Hey." Shara continued to look out are the stars, they quickly turned into a blue blur once they entered hyperspace.

"Did you find the medal?" Blaze asked. Recently someone had stolen the Medal of Yavin while Shara accidentally brought it on a mission. She found out who took it and coincidentally the man who did was with the First Order.

"Yup," She took a shiny gold medal out from under her Jacket. "found the guy who took it a little before we started fighting. He saw my Lightsaber and gave it to me. Guess he thought I was intimidating." Shara shrugged. She handed it to Blaze and he looked at it in Awe. Hera told him about the ceremony after the battle of Yavin. She was actually there, so was Jacen and Reybel, But they were to young to remember it.

"So what are we gonna do with it? Sneak it back into it's case or admit we lost it." Blaze asked.

"You know what the right thing is. We need to Sneak it back."

"Admit it- oh." They started talking at the same time, and their idea of 'The right thing' was different.

"We would get in to much trouble if we told them we lost it."

"Lost what?" Reybel said, her voice stern.

"Uh. Look! It's apple juice!" The two kids ran past her back into the cockpit. Reybel rolled her eyes and followed them.

"I don't think she falls for the apple juice thing anymore." Shara whispered to Blaze.

"She probably still does." He whispered back.

"What did you two lose? And- what's this?" She looked down at the medal, Shara must have dropped it. Shara muttered a curse under her breath.

"Where did you get this?"

"Shouldn't you be piloting?"

"We are in hyperspace."

"Oh. Right. And uh, we don't know where that came from. Must have just accidentally been brought in here." Blaze tried to make up a cover story, but he was failing horribly. He was about to say something else before the ship began to shake.

"We will get back to this later." She said as she looked out the windows, they weren't in hyperspace anymore.

"We weren't supposed to come out of hyperspace for at least thirty more minutes. Rinna, go check on the fuel supply, Shara and Blaze go to the canons just in case." They all ran to their positions.

"The engines are fine." Rinna called.

"I don't see anyone, is there something on the scopes?" Shara questioned as she looked around the glass dome.

"No, but I sense something is coming."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Blaze murmured. It was earily silent for a few moments, before the screeching sound of a TIE fighter cut the silence.

"Three TIEs in coming!" Reybel screamed. Blaze and Shara started firing at the TIEs, and of course they fired back.

"Shields at 56%. I'll try to get us out-" the _Ghost_ shook Again. "if I can." The TIEs continued to fire, Shara was close to destroying one. But it started rapid fire, and the dome Shara was in now had a crack in it. The glass that formed the Dome was supposed to be impenetrable, but the First Order's technology was getting better, so it wasn't so strong anymore. The pressure was making it grow larger, so she got off of her seat and instead of climbing down the ladder, she jumped down. Twisting her ankle in the process. She groaned in pain but still got up and tried to run to warn Reybel.

"Reybel hurry! The dome broke!" Reybel sucked in a breath and looked at her.

"Get some tape, just try to fix it. If you can't, stay as far way as you can. Tell Rinna and Blaze too. I'm almost done fixing the hyperdrive." Shara decided not to say anything about her ankle, it would put another Problem on the many ones Reybel was trying to fix. She also didn't mention the fact that the Dome's crack was expanding.  
Shara limped over to the other turret to tell Blaze what had happened, then to Rinna.

"Done!" Reybel shouted. She immediately went into hyperspace, and Reybel Fell back on to the pilots chair.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, not having the strength to get up.

"I'm not." Shara walked in, lifting one leg up and jumping on the other.

"What happened?" Reybel pried herself of the chair to check on her.

"When the dome broke I jumped down and I hurt my ankle. Do you think it's ok if I use my power?"

"No. Only use the healing for small cuts and wounds, never for a fractured bone. Wait until we get back. I'll get some pain-meds. Stay here."

"Wait what about the crack in the dome? What if it completely breaks open?"

"I'll fix that too, just wait." Reybel was so stressed right now. She rubbed her temples and breathed deeply.

"I need something stronger than apple juice." She muttered as she got up and walked over to the broken dome. The crack on it wasn't as bad as Shara had described, but she still needed something to fix it.

"Isn't this my Grandpa's medal?" Rinna asked Shara. Rinna discovered the medal after it fell out of Shara's pocket. Again.

"Yeah. Wait which one? Both Han and Luke got one."

"Either one." Rinna examined the gold medal.

"Are we almost there?" Blaze asked as he walked by the two young girls.

"Yeah. Have you seen Reybel? I saw her looking for tape or something but after that she didn't walk back." They got up and went to Reybel's room. But before they could they felt the familiar jerk after The _Ghost_ came out of hyperspace.

"I guess we're back. Better find her." Shara went into her room, which used to be Ezra and Zeb's room. Shara found Rey, but not how she expected. The young woman was on the floor unconscious, Shara screamed. For one, their leader was on the ground. And two, there was no one to land the ship. Rinna and Blaze came barreling in. They both gasped at the sight of her.

"What are we gonna do?! Should we try to  wake her up? Or should we wait or what?!"

 _"Ghost, please send us your clearance codes."_ A voice said over the comm system. Only Reybel knew the codes. Uh oh. Shara ran back to the cockpit to attempt to do something.

"Uh, hi. It's Shara Dameron, our commander is unconscious at the moment. She's Reybel Jarrus. We don't know what to do. Please don't shoot us down." She pleaded, Hoping they believed her. She waited a few seconds before she heard a reply.

 _"Permission to land, we will send someone to help you."_ Shara let out a sigh. She looked out the window and saw her mother's X-Wing, the Blue-Three, flying towards the _Ghost._

"Mom." She breathed.

________________

"Is auntie Reybel gonna be alright?" Blaze asked as he looked through the glass walls of Reybel's Med-bay room. She had passed out from Stress and dehydration. 

"Yeah, she'll be fine kiddo." Jacen ruffled his son's brown hair and Blaze smiled. Ajax was standing next to them, his face full of worry. Antius was in the room holding her limp hand. Right now only the spouse was allowed in.

Shara was there too, but she didn't say anything. She felt responsible for this, she felt like she put so much stress on her that is caused her to pass out. All the stuff with the broken ankle, and the broken dome, it was too much. Her ankle was also bandaged now. Shara looked down and walked off.

_"You did this."_

_"She won't wake up."_

"Shut up."

_"You hurt everyone you love."_

"I said Shut up!"

_"You will be third Demise."_

"SHUT UP!" Shara screamed as she fell to her knees, her head in her hands and tears falling down her face. The room began shaking, and everyone noticed. Shara heard muffled yells of her friends. But what she really noticed was someone ordering to restrain her.

She could sense it. Someone was coming at her with a syringe and cuffs. But Shara didn't know what was happening. What were those voices? Why were they coming now and telling her those horrible things. Why where her powers going crazy.

Before she could stop herself, she felt a needle injected into her neck. Then her world went dark.

____________

_"Why would you do this?"_

_"STOP PLEASE!"_

_"No, no, no!"_

_"Good. Good. Now finish them."_

_"You will be their end."_


	12. Year 11

The voices keep coming back. They didn't stop, and Shara couldn't hold these back like she did her nightmares. Sometimes she would be In the middle of a debriefing and she would fall to the ground screaming. She stayed in her room most of the time now, she didn't go on missions or train as a pilot or a Jedi anymore. She would watch Holo-Vids on her tablet that would help her learn a little more but it was nothing compared to a hands on experience. She was almost always bored. She didn't allow alot of people in her room either. When she felt like she would be fine, she would let Hope and sometimes Rinna into her room. Her Parents would come in weather Shara wanted them to or not, they checked on her at least twice a day. Blaze was also came in sometimes, he liked seeing her smile when he brought her favorite foods or a new game for them to play. She was happy now and then, but the little things would push her over the edge.

But when things like this tipped her off she got mad and would sometimes break things by accident or would say she had a head ache then fainted. The only thing that calmed her down was a song that Jess used to sing to her when she was a baby. But after that her nightmares always came back.

"Shara?" Blaze opened her door slightly and peaked in. He saw her on the floor, her head in her hands and the sounds of sobbs coming from her mouth.

"Go. Please." She whimpered, not moving.

"No, I'm staying. I have an idea to get rid of the nightmares." Shara's head shot up in interest. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red.

"How?" She asked, her voice breaking."

"Erasing memories. I bet somehow-"

"That's a no. I'm not getting brainwashed. I don't care if it gets rid of the nightmares, I'm not risking losing my memories. Now please leave before I hurt you." Blaze's bright blue eyes turned dull. He walked over to her despite Shara's warning and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never." **_(Sappy fluff af)_** She looked up, And tried to smile. He grinned back and took his arm. To his surprise she pulled him down and hugged him.

"I'll help you get through this. I promise."

"No. Only I can help myself through this. But thank you for trying." Blaze gave her a sad smile and began to walk away. But he stopped at her door frame.

"Did your parents teach you to dance?" Shara looked at him in surprise.

"No? All I ever wanted to do was train in combat and flight."

"Well can I teach you?"

"I'd rather not. Not right now at least, I'm not so sure it's a good idea." She looked back down, Blaze knew she would probably never say yes at any point.

"Please? Just for a moment." He put out her hand for her to take. She reluctantly took it and he held her other hand. He motioned her to look at the floor so Shara could see her foot movement. They went back and forth, then he spun her around.

"I guess this is kinda fun." They danced for a few minutes until Shara said she had a headache. She just stopped.

"Get out."

"Wh-"

"Get out! I don't want to hurt you!" She screamed. She used the force to open her door and pushed him out.

"Shara!"

"Please leave." She whimpered. He placed his hand on the door for a moment, and walked away.

___________________

Shara stayed in her room for the rest of the day. She read a few books Jessika gave her, then practiced with a Flight simulator. Even though she usually lover these things she got bored easily. It was the same thing every day.

Wake up, put on day clothes, Eat, practice with powers, Try to get rid of the voices, Read, Train with a flight simulator, sleep. It was the same routine, with only small changes every few days. Doing this almost made her go mad.

All Shara wanted was to go on a mission, but she felt she was to dangerous for that. She didn't want to hurt someone or ruin something. Shara was on mid-day dream when she heard a knock on her door.

"Please go." The door opened slowly. She had locked the door and the only people who had a key was her parents and sister. Jess looked at her daughter who was lying on her bed in her pajamas.

"Shara. I need to talk to you." Shara looked over and saw her mother coming to sit down so she sat up and moved over.

"Okay. But don't take to long." She whispered.

"Your friends are worried."

"I know. You tell me that almost every time you come. Is there something else?"

"Actually, yes there is. I think it's something you would like." Shara looked at her mother and tried to smile.

"What?"

"Well, I haven't told your father yet, Or Hope. But I thought you would want to be the first to know. Your going to have a baby sister or brother." Shara did like this surprise. She quickly hugged her. But that happiness faded.

"But what if I hurt it. Or something happens." Jess looked at her in surprise, she didn't think that her first thought would be she could harm the baby.

"You won't. And I have to ask, will you ever come out of your room."

"I don't know. Maybe. Just give me a bit." Jess nodded and gave Shara a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and walked out. I took Shara a few minutes until she decided to go out.

She looked around and saw her friends in a corner of the base talking and laughing. On a part of base closer to where she stood Shara noticed her parents and sister. Jess was talking to Poe and a few seconds later he picked her up and spun her around. Hope looked confused but Jessika looked at her and explained, a few seconds later and she realized. Shara guessed they were talking about the baby. She walked over and Hope quickly noticed, and ran over to her sister.

"Shara! Shara! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Hope smiled and hugged her.

"Is this how you felt when you found out about me?" Hope questioned.

"Yeah, I felt so happy that I was gonna be a big sister. I was only like three at the time but still." Poe and Jess were happy Their oldest daughter finally came out of her room and not just for training. And Shara finally felt like she wasn't a danger to her friends and family. Shara ran over and gave her parents a hug. Finally she was happy.

___________________

It was late at night and everyone on base was asleep. Except for The Damerons. They was wide awake, it wasn't because of a nightmare Shara had. No, it was because Jess was bleeding.

"Is momma gonna be okay?" Hope asked, holding Poe's hand.

"Yeah. She's Fighter."

"And the baby?" Shara Responded.

"I'm not sure." He sounded sad, like he knew something bad was going to happen. They where in the waiting room for about an hour before a nurse came out. She didn't show signs of something bad. Usually they would have their head down, or would cry. But she didn't do either.

"Commander Dameron? May I speak to you for a moment." She said. Poe looked down at his two daughters and told him he would be back soon. He then walked away.

Soon Shara could sense pain. Alot of it.

"Shara?" Hope looked over at her older sister.

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen? To mommy? And to you?" Too many questions, Shara thought. She didn't have a single answer, and she couldn't just lie.

"I don't know," That was the truth. "I can't tell for sure." They didn't talk after that, they just watched the door and waited for their dad to come out with his head down, or a smile. It was maybe an hour before Poe walked out, not with his head down or a smile. It looked more emotionless. Shara didn't sense anything horrible, she only sensed something wrong when all of this started.

"Papa? What happened?" Poe looked at Hope who looked back with pleading eyes.

"She, lost the baby." That was it. He put his hand over his mouth and began crying, the tears covering his hand. The sisters started crying too, holding onto each other for support.

"What- what happened to the baby?" Shara tried to ask. Poe didn't know how exactly to respond. He mostly couldn't respond because of his tears.

"The nurse said the baby was-was crushed." No sugar coating. Then Shara realized...

_Shara hugged Jess tight. She was so happy she was getting another sibling. She clenched her fists as they hugged. She sensed something. But she didn't know what._

"It's my fault." She whispered. Hope looked at her with red, teary eyes.

"What?"

"I killed the baby. It's my fault." Shara got up and ran out of the Med-bay. Poe and Hope screamed for her to come back, but it was too late. She had run into her room and grabbed something. A Blaster.

_**Trigger warning for people who are suicidal. If you are feeling guilty for something and are considering suicide, please do not. Talk to someone or call the suicide hotline. Because killing yourself doesn't stop bad things from happening, it eliminates the chance of things getting better. Im having Shara do this for plot reasons.** _

She aimed it at her head, but before she could pull the trigger Poe kicked open the door and gasped at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry papa. I just can't hurt anyone anymore."

_Boom._

"NO!" Poe ran over to his Daughter's limp body. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

"No.." Hope walked in on this scene. She saw a hole in her big sister's head.

"Shara!" She ran over and saw her lifeless face.

"Shara. This isn't funny... Wake up. Please." Hope begged.

"Don't leave me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little chapter, other chapters will be much longer (Hopefully like 1000 at least) And I will be updating usually on a Monday or Tuesday (depending on if I have finals or tests) but I will update at least once a week, maybe more if I finish a chapter early. This also takes place on month after Last Jedi, Jess found out she was pregnant about a month after the resistance base was destroyed.
> 
> ~Real_Nola_LaRue


End file.
